The past relives it self
by Charmedbloody
Summary: 5000 years ago Seto fell in love with Teana. Now the real fight between him and yugi begin. Who will win Tea's heart. Will it be Seto, Yugi, or will it be Marik. Hmmm stay tuned.Or you can tell me who you think she ges for.
1. NigntMare

I don't own yugioh. Wish I did. Also wish I was in the show.  
  
5000 years ago there was a great battle between the Pharaoh and the magican. The battle started over a female that was the Pharaoh's best friend and the women that had stole the heart of the magican. The Pharaoh one but lost a friend. Now its present time and The Pharaoh is Yugi and the magican is Seto. The girl that was between the two is Tea.  
  
Yugi and Seto were almost done with there duel there life point each at 500 points. (sorry if that's not right. Haven't seen the last espoide of the show) It was Yugi's turn he busted his magiain's attack power up by 500 points. "Attack Kaiba's blue eyes white dragon." Yugi won the match Yugi stared at Seto. "The past battle has been done." A tear was falling from Seto's eyes. "No not really. Are fight then was over a girl that ment a lot to us both. But I don't know who she is." Yugi nodded his head "Tea mean's a lot to me now." Seto nodded an walked up to Yugi and handed him his rare card. "This will help you. I will go check on everyone." Yugi nodded as he went to face Marik.  
  
Seto walked into his blimp and walked to his brother. "How is everyone." Mokeba looked up at his brother "There still out. They took Joey back to the hospital. I guess you loss." Seto nodded and walked over to Tea who sat there sleep sitting next to Mai. Seto bent down and picked Tea up and cared her off to her room. He was half way there when she woke up and glanced at Seto. "you can put me down now Seto." Seto looked down at Tea "Do you think you can walk Tea?" Tea nodded her head "Yeah I think I can." Seto laughed and put her down. "Yugi was right. The past battle between me and him will happen." Tea looked at him funny. "Wasn't that the battle." Seto shook his head. "The battle back then was over a girl named Teena. Good night." Tea looked at Seto's form that walked away from her. She went into her room and went to bed.  
  
Tea fell sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. (enter dream) "Seto what are you talking about. Who is the fight over?" Seto smiled "You Tea. It was you back then. And its you now Tea. I love you Tea." The dream Seto faided into Yugi. "I love you Tea. Be mine." A knife showed up and stabed yugi in the back. Tea screamed bloody loudly. (end dream) It could be heard from one point of the blind to the other. Seto came a running. 


	2. Someone else in love with the past Tea

Seto opened the door to Tea's room and saw her asleep on the bed in the room. Seto went over to Tea and touched her shoulder. She came away with a start. "What are you doing in here Seto?" Seto glared down at her "You were screaming your head off over a dream." Tea blushed. "Oh. Sorry." Seto sat down beside her on the bed. "What did you see in the nightmare?" Tea looked up at Seto her cheeks still a little red. "I saw a knife stabbing Yugi in the back. Plus two different guys telling me that they love me." Seto blinked "Alright then go back to sleep Tea." Teas nodded and lie back down and fell back sleep. Seto smiled as he stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
About an hour later Tea walked out of her room and headed for the control room and looked down at Seto's little brother Mokeba. "How is Yugi doing?" Seto was the one that answered, "There both down to 100 life points each. And its Yugi's turn both with their god cards out. Plus the god card that I had to give up to Yugi he's got that out on his side as well." Tea nodded as she watched what was un folding in front of her. "Marik give up you will never win." Marik's evil laugh "How about I use my powers on the girl that holds your heart in one hand and Seto's in the other." Yugi just glared "You wouldn't hurt Tea." Another evil laugh "MY MIND SLAVE WILL KILL YOU IF I TELL HER TO!" Yugi grew pale "No Tea." Marik's rod glows brightly "If you win she will kill you. If I win the world turns evil. Make choose Pharaoh."  
  
Seto turned and looked at Tea whose eyes had a blank look in them. "Shit. We got to tie her down until something happens. I knew what." Seto pushed Tea into a chair and tied her down. "Marik will kill all those that stand in his way." Seto shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the screen and smiled seeing that Yugi just won. "Now to see why you hate me so much." Yugi looked into Marik's mind and almost shuddered "Your in love with the past Marik. Teana loved me then and maybe felt something for Seto. But Tea doesn't have feelings for you or Seto." Marik rubbed his for head "Are you so sure about that Yami?" Yugi's other half took over and answered for him. "Yes were sure about that." Marik smirked "Then why was Tea kissing Seto a few min's ago." Yami raised an eyebrow and stared at him "You lie." Marik smiled "Sure I am." Marik handed Yami his rod and the wing bird of Ra.  
  
Seto laughed softly then looked over at Tea. "You ok now Tea. You were saying some strange things. Like you wanted to kill Yugi." Tea looked at Seto and laughed, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Now untie me." Seto smirked and untied her. "Yugi won." Tea smiled "That's great." Seto nodded his head. Mai walked into the room then "Boy what a weird dream. Were is Joey." Tea laughed, "He went to the hospital, Yugi won against Marik, and you're in love with Joey." Mai blushed "Um... I.... I think we should stop talking about that." Everyone but Seto laughed. 


	3. Past Tea

Tea looked over at Seto "What's wrong?" Seto looked at her "Something Isis said when she loaded ordain on to the copper. "She said look at Tea to find the past named Teana. Tea was the one that saw the fight between you and your brother Yami." Everyone looked at Seto then "So the Pharaoh was the magician's brother back then?" Seto nodded his head "The magician was older and had a gift for magic. Your past self couldn't decide between the two of us. And when Yami sent the god cards into the stone tablets it killed him. And the only way to save him was to sell the soul of another. To save Teana's soul we placed it into the necklace that you see Isis wear. If you under stand any of this Tea it will be for your own heart. You were the person that stood between Yami, Marik, and me. We were all brothers back then. We were all in love with Teana. We are all in love with you Tea. You were are Teana." Tea looked at the necklace that Seto pulled out of his pocket. "To remember on the pain and the good time's I must put the necklace on and remember is all. Don't I Seto?" Seto nodded and put the necklace on Tea. Tea then looked at Seto for a min then fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Tea opened her eyes again and saw sand every wear. She saw a woman that looked like her standing in between who looked like Yami, Seto, and Marik. "Who are you four?" The women smiled at Tea and answered her "My name is Teana and we are the same. Your soul 5000 years on the age you looked is the soul of a blue eyes white dragon. The three men that are in love with you have the souls of a dark magician, blue eyes white dragon, and the god card of Ra. Dark magician's can only mate with those of magician back ground. Blue eyes with a female blue eyes, and Ra with a female Ra. (AN: The Ra I'm talking about if that golden bird of Marik's.) When I had to choose between Yami and Set I picked Yami. Back then I let my emotions rule me and not my heart. Listen to your heart and listen to there souls Tea. The battle for Yami's powers starts and ends with you. If you choose wrong Yami's powers will be no more. If you choose right then he will have the power to fight even with a broken heart. I send you back to your own time." Tea then fainted into the sands.  
  
(I wonder whose arms she wakes up in?) 


	4. A little bit of info and she knows who

Tea woke up again in the arms of Seto. She looked up at him and glared as she rubbed her temples. "Why is it that I keep finding me self wakening up in your arms Seto?" Seto grinned evilly "You must like me so much Tea." Tea glared up at him and relished that they were heading back to her room. "Would you put me down? I'm not going to faint again. I already know what I need to know of my past life." Seto put her down but didn't let her go. "So who do you pick?" Seto smirked as Tea kept glaring at him. "Back then I chose Yami. But I know this time around it isn't Yami. Now let me go Seto." Seto leaned down and kissed Tea on the lips softly then let her go with a smirk. She turned and started to walk away from him when her cell-phone went off. She picked it up and answered it. "Hi mom. Oh you met your brother for the first time since you married dad that's great. Who is he? Oh he's him. My god he's creepy. All right mom when he calls I will talk to him. Bye." Seto looked at Tea "So who's your uncle?" Tea turned and looked at him "It seems that it is Pegasus himself." Seto looked shocked as Tea turned from him and kept walking to her room. Tea opened her door and walked in side. She closed the door and a heard a muttered "Dam."  
  
Tea sat down and stared out the window. She saw a golden bird attacking the red and blue blurs. She couldn't tell what it really was since it was raining out side. It looked like a downpour of rain. Tea sighed when her phone went off. She picked up her cell-phone and answered it. "Oh hello uncle. No she didn't tell me about a document. An agreement between Seto and me and it was on paper as well uncle. Why would grandma do that to me? Oh that's the way it was written. What happens if I don't marry him? Oh it goes to the children. Thanks for letting me know. Oh Yugi beat Seto. Go figure right. He's fighting Marik right now and it's pouring out side. I will let you know or you can watch it on the TV when he wins. Good night." Tea turned off her cell-phone and the bell rang that said it was time for dinner.  
  
Tea went to the dinning hall and smiled at Mia and Mokeba who were already eating. Seto looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. "Did your uncle call yes Tea?" Mai looked at her then "Who's your uncle Tea?" Tea looked at Mai then at Seto as she answered them. "My uncle is Pegasus himself. And I found out a little tad of information that I didn't know before this whole 'Choose someone from the past.' Can today get any better then that? How is Yugi doing?" Mai looked sad "Marik has 500 life points left and Yugi has 400 left." Tea shook her head "Yugi will win and gain the powers that are his. Even with a broken heart he will have it." Seto stared at Tea wondering if she all ready chooses between the three of them. "But if I choose Yugi. He has no powers and I guess he will loose the duel. But if I choose Seto or Marik then he gains the powers. Its strange in that way." Mai looked at her. "So have you desied who it's going to be." Tea smiled and nodded her head as she stood up slowly. "I have and I bid you all good night." Tea walked out of the room and off back to her own room.  
  
(Do you know whom Tea picked? Let me know who you think he is. Grins evilly) 


	5. Seto being Sweet pinch me please

Seto stared at Tea's back even after she left the room. I wonder if she picked Yugi? No way she looks at Yugi like an older sister. I wonder whom she really did pick? Seto looked at Mai who was smiling as so was his little brother. He tried to sound like he didn't care that he was caught watching Tea walk away from him "What!" Mai smirked "Seems Mokeba that your brother is in love with Tea." Mokeba smiled at Mai and his older brother "Seems that way to me. And I'm only a little kid to." Seto shook his head at the two and stood up and walked out of the room. The same way Tea left. Mai looked at the little Kaiba "He's going to Tea or to jump off something." Mokeba laughed, "You know he's going to Tea. You know he will not a meet it but he cares for you. Like you care for Joey." Mai blushed "Joey doesn't care about me. And that doesn't matter anyway." Mokeba laughed.  
  
Tea heard laughing as she walked to her room thinking that she made the right chose on the person. It would make everyone happy but Yugi. Tea walked to her room with a sigh. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She was going to close the door when she saw Seto walking down the hall coming towards her. "Who were they laughing at Seto?" Seto looked at her and his face soften "More then likely one of us. Why?" Tea looked at Seto who went from being angry to surprise back to angry in a sec flat. "I was just wondering is all? Has Yugi won yet?" Seto stood there glaring at her She wants Yugi then and not me. Don't show that you care Seto. Don't show. "Yeah he has. He's on his way in now. I will have someone tell him that you want to speak to him." Seto turned and started to keep walking when Tea's voice stopped him again. "Oh no that's ok. I don't want to talk to him or Marik. And besides their not the one I picked. But right now I think it would be better if I did pick one of them." Seto sighed and turned around to see Tea not standing there anymore. Her door was locked. "Dam that women. And dam my brother for knowing my own heart." Tea stood behind the door smiling with a tear rolling down her face.  
  
Seto walked right up to Tea's door and knocked on it hard. Tea opened the door and stared at Seto. "Come back to yell at me some more Seto. Or have you come to say that your s...." That's all Tea got out when Seto leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Tea gasped and stared at him. Seto pulled back and looked at Tea's tear streaked face. "I'm sorry for making you cry. I thought you picked Yugi over me or Marik." Tea smiled as Seto wiped the tear away from her face. "First off Yugi is like a little brother to me. Second he is my half brother. Third Marik is a bigger pain then you can ever be." Seto blinked at this "How can Yugi be your half brother?" Tea smiled "Come in and I will tell you something I knew for a very long time." Seto came down and sat down in a chair while Tea sat down beside him. "Yugi's father was married to two different women at the same time. The women are my mother and Yugi's mother. Are father was going to run away from both of are mother for a younger women. But he died in a car crash with some man's wife. Yugi's mother ran away with another women. Yugi and I have the same father." Seto looked at Tea with a total look of wounder "Do you know whose man wife that was?" Tea nodded her head "Her last name was Royce. Why you know them?" Seto nodded his head "That was my mother." Tea looked shocked as she kneeled down beside Seto. "I'm sorry I had to tell you this." Seto nodded and kissed Tea softly on the lips that seem to bind them together forever. 


	6. authores note

Well Update soon. In about three days.  
  
CharmedBloody  
  
Please review. 


	7. Tears fall with more is told

They didn't relish who was watching them. Yugi walked into his room and let the tears fall. "She's my sister. No wonder she only saw me as a brother. So she can pick between Seto and Marik. But who will she pick and can I deal with my sister dating either one of them." Yami laughed as his sprit stood beside Yugi. "Well I could stand her dating Seto. Other wise that's to scary seeing that." Yugi laughed as smiled as he saw Tea standing there in the doorway. "You heard didn't you Yugi?" Yugi nodded his head. "Yeah I did. You had a strange past life. But I see a bright future with a blue eyed male that is glaring at me behind the door." Tea laughed as she looked at Seto who just looked stunned. "How did you know I was back here Yugi?" Yugi smiled at Seto. "A lucky guesses Seto. And I think you would be better for my sister then Marik would be." Tea kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Your acting a little likes Joey." Yugi shook his head. "Great that's what I need to hear from you." Seto wrapped his arms around Tea and kissed the top of her head. "Yugi there's other girls at school that liked you. But would never ask you out. They all turned to Seto." Seto glared down at her. "Hey what's wrong with me?" Tea smirked and winked at Yugi. "Nothing. Your just mine and no others Seto." Seto shook his head "I know if I'm yours I have to be friends or at least nice to your friends and your brother. Right?" Tea turned and kissed Seto on the cheek. "Only outside duel monsters you have to be." Seto smirked and kissed Tea on her for head. "I think I can deal with that." Yugi smiled "So were does Marik fit in this whole thing. Please tell me he isn't a brother." Tea shook her head "His mother was the women are dad was running to." Marik appeared in the room. "That's a lie."  
  
Tea shook her head. "No it isn't. My uncle told me and so did my mother. They both knew it. If you don't believe me then ask her or your sister." Marik walked right up to her and stared right into her eyes. Marik smirked "I guess your in love with Seto or is it Yugi?" Tea shook her head "I love Seto. And Yugi is my brother you twit. And isn't there a girl back home in love with you Marik?" Marik thought back to the one girl and shuddered. "Great. I was trying to forget that rich brat Tabitha." Tea smirked "Your welcome. And your sister went to pick her up at the air port an hour ago." Marik shook his head and cursing in his langue. Yugi smirked "Sorry for you." Marik nodded his head "I swear the girl needs to grow up and stop being so clingy to me." Seto whispered in Tea's ear and she nodded her head. "Me and Seto are going to tell Mokebua about each other. And then we will be flying off back home." Yugi and Marik nodded their heads as Seto and Tea walked off. They heard Marik saying "I wonder if she bring her friend Kitty with her." Yugi laughed. Mokebua sat there smirking at Tea and Seto as they walked into the room. "Glad to see the two of you are together. About time is all I have to say to you two." Seto shook his head as Tea and Mokebua laughed. 


End file.
